'00-'04
2000年 アルバム"The Truth" by. Beanie Sigel * 01. The Truth * Let's Get Married (Reception Remix) アルバム"Let's Get Free" by. Dead Prez * 16. It's Bigger Than Hip-Hop (Real Version) アルバム"Tell 'Em Why U Madd" by. The Madd Rapper * 04. You're All Alone feat. Picasso Black * 05. That's What's Happenin' feat. Tracey lee & the Leonards) * 09. Stir Crazy feat. Eminem * 11. Ghetto feat. Raekwon & Carl Thomas * 15. Too Many Ho's feat. Jermaine Dupri & Lil' Cease * 17. Not the One アルバム"The Notorious KIM" by. Lil' Kim * 12. Don't Mess With Me アルバム"The Dynasty: Rock La Familia" by. Jay-Z * 05. This Can't Be Life feat. Beanie Sigel & Scarface アルバム"Unrestricted" by. Da Brat * 17. Chi Town 2001年 アルバム"The Reason" by. Beanie Sigel * 01. Nothing Like It * 10. Gangsta, Gansta feat. Kurupt アルバム"The Blueprint" by. Jay-Z * 02. Takeover * 03. Izzo (H.O.V.A.) * 08. Heart of the City (Ain't No Love) * 09. Never Change * 15. Girls, Girls, Girls (Remix) アルバム"We Paid Let us In!" by. Abstract Mindstate The M.O.D. * 07. Pain feat. Trizonna 2002年 アルバム"State Property" by. State Property * 11. Beanie Sigel & Freeway - Got Nowhere アルバム"Come Home With Me" by. Cam'ron * 12. Dead or Alive アルバム"The Lost Tapes" by. Nas * 11. Poppa Was a Playa アルバム"The Fix" by. Scarface * 03. In Cold Blood * 04. Guess Who's Back feat. Jay-Z & Beanie Sigel * 11. Heaven feat. Kelly Price アルバム"Diamond Princess" by. Trina * 05. B.R. Right feat. Ludacris * 16. Do You Want Me? feat. Bathgate アルバム"L.A. Confidental presents: Knoc-turn'al" - Knoc-turn'al * 02. Musik アルバム"The Blueprint 2: The Gift & the Curse" by. Jay-Z Disc.1 * 01. A Dream feat. Faith Evans & The Notorious B.I.G. * 04. '03 Bonnie & Clyde feat. Beyonce * 08. Poppin' Tags feat. Twista, Killer Mike & Big Boi Disc.2 * 06. Some People Hate アルバム"Quality" by. Talib Kweli * 03. Get By * 09. Guerrilla Monsoon Rap feat. Black Thought & Pharoahe Moch * 14. Good to You 2003年 アルバム"Philadelphia Freeway" by. Freeway * 10. Turn Out the Lights * 14. Hear the Song feat. Tarrey Torae アルバム"Street Dreams" by. Fabolous * 16. My Life feat. Mary J. Blige アルバム"I Like To Read" by. Hot Karl * 12. Armand Assante アルバム"La Bella Mafia" by. Lil' Kim * 16. Came Back For You アルバム"After the Storm" by. Monica * 06. Knock Knock アルバム"Trap Musik" by. T.I. * 05. Doin' My Job * 11. Let Me Tell You Something アルバム"Build and Destroy" * 04. Heartbeat アルバム"Grand Champ" by. DMX * 04. Dogs Out アルバム"Chicken-n-Beer" bt. Ludacris * 03. Stand Up feat. Shawnna アルバム"The Black Album" by. Jay-Z * 04. Encore * 12. Lucifer アルバム"The Diary of Alicia Keys" by. Alicia Keys * 05. You Don't Know My Name アルバム"M.A.D.E." by. Memphis Bleek * 07. I Wanna Love You feat. Donell Jones アルバム"Cuts For Luck & Scars For Freedom... (Learning To Breathe)" by. Mystic * 01. Breathe (Better Days) * 06. Here We Are アルバム"Wooden Leather" by. Nappy Roots * 12. These Walls 2004年 アルバム"Kamikaze" by. Twista * 04. Slow Jamz feat. Kanye West & Jamie Foxx * 05. Overnight Celebrity * 09. One Last Time アルバム"Damita Jo" by. Janet Jackson * 04. Strawberry Bounce * 05. My Baby feat. Kanye West * 12. I Want You アルバム"Nighborhood Watch" by. Ditaled Peoples * 13. This Way アルバム"D12 World" by. D12 * 15. D12 World アルバム"Still Writing in My Diary: 2nd Entry" * 13. I Swear アルバム"Take 'Em To The Cleaners" by. Consequence * 03. So Soulful feat. Kanye West & Khayree * 04. Yard 2 Yard feat. Rhymefest * 06. Wack Niggaz feat. Kanye West, Common & Talib Kweli * 12. Getting Out The Game feat. Kanye West * 14. Take It As A Loss feat. Kanye West アルバム"Kiss of Death" by. Jadakiss * 14. Gettin It In feat. Kanye West アルバム"Afrodisiac" by. Brandy * 04. Talk About Our Love feat. Kanye West * 06. Where You Wanna Be feat. T.I. アルバム"Detroit Deli (A Taste of Detroit)" * 05. Selfish feat. Kanye West & John Legend アルバム"Amerikaz Nightmare" by. Mobb Deep * 12. Throw Your Hands (In the Air) アルバム"Goldfather Buried Alive" by. Shyne * 03. More or Less feat. Foxxy Brown アルバム"The Hard Way" by. 213 * 08. Another Summer feat. LaToiya Williams アルバム"The Beautiful Struggle" * 06. I Try feat. Mary J. Blige アルバム"The New Danger" by. Mos Def * 05. The Rape Over * 09. Sunshine アルバム"The Rest is History" by. Jin * 07. I Got a Love feat. Kanye West アルバム"Purple Haze" by. Cam'ron * 07. Down and Out feat. Kanye West & Syleena Johnson * 23. Dipset Forever アルバム"Get Lifted" by. John Legend * 02. Let's Get Lifted * 03. Used to Love U * 04. Alright * 06. Number One feat. Kanye West * 14. Live It Up アルバム"The Streetsweeper Vol.2: The Pain From The Game" by. DJ Kayslay * 10. No Problems feat. Jaheim, Left Gunz, NORE, Nature アルバム"Worth tha Weight" by. Shawnna * 09. What Can I Do feat. Missy Elliott & John Legend カテゴリ:プロデュース曲